Just say it!
by The Teapot of Fandoms
Summary: Sherlock and John have finally become a couple. They get invited to a party but John wishes to not go public yet, and some odd things happen.


The two had become attached at the hip since day one. Hell, anyone that saw the two men together thought that they were already together. John of course would always deny that he was not gay. For in fact he was not gay at all, he was a very,very flaming bisexual and was proud as hell about that. Meanwhile Sherlock had basically said he was gay the second they sat down at the restaurant and the owner tried to even make it more romantic by adding a candle. When they finally got together, they both felt like their hearts and minds were at peace. After all the hell they have been through together, they deserved the happiness they got from one another. Then they realized that they would have to tell everyone that they were a couple. While Sherlock rattled off on how basically everyone already knew they would end up dating at some point or another. So Sherlock did not really see the point of hiding it, John disagreed and stormed around the flat with nervous energy.

" We will walk in holding hands and everyone will just know it's offical. For god sake John, since day one they thought we were already a couple. I don't see the point of hiding this any longer. Unless.."

Sherlock looked down at the rug as the warm and normally lit up eyes, seemed to dim a bit as his thoughts continued.

" You are ashamed of being with me. In that case I can under-"

" Sherlock it's not that at all!" 

John sighed heavily then walked over to the couch Sherlock was sitting on, kneeling down in front of him, gently placing his hands on top of Sherlock's pale and slender ones.

" I am just not use to being so...open about my sexuality is all. As you already know, my family as not to keen on the idea of anything outside of the hetrosexual norm. Sherlock, I love you and by god I will shout it from the roof tops if I have to. I just ask that for tonight, please let's just act like before till I feel a bit more comfortable about sharing that in public, ok? I promise it is not you, I just have to realize this really is who I am and that it is ok, for I am the luckiest man alive to have such a sexy detective for my boyfriend."

Sherlock smiled softly and nodded then blushed a light pink shade as John kissed him sweetly. John got up, left the main room and finished getting ready for the party him and Sherlock were invited to.

Sherlock and John smiled as Molly answered the door and welcomed them in.

" Glad you two can make it! The rest of the division is here and so is your brother, Sherlock. Please come in, we have drinks, food and some music."

The two men thanked Molly and walked in, hanging up their coats and walked into the main room. They were welcomed by a bunch of other people. That is when they both went to the drink table and accidently touched hands. A few saw so John and Sherlock quickly moved away from each other.

" Sorry!"

They both said at the same time,Sherlock then cleared his throat and glanced around. Seeing that they had caused a bit of a scene, so quickly took his drink and walked over to Molly, leaving a slightly blushing and awkward John standing at the drink table. For the rest of the party, whenever Sherlock and John would cross each other. They would at first spend a few seconds staring at one another, getting lost in each other's eyes but then would remember what they talked about and make a bit of a scene about how they were sorry for "bumping" into the other then hastily walk to the other side of the room. Then Molly pulled out the sweets and Sherlock and John relaxed a bit, John was now standing a few inches from Sherlock and laughing at some intelligent thing Sherlock said for he just couldn't still believe how smart Sherlock is, yet couldn't tell if someone was being nice to him if it bit him on the nose. That is when Sherlock noticed John had some cake on his face and couldn't help but giggle.

" John,hang on."

Sherlock without thinking took his finger, gently swiped the cake off the corner of John's mouth then licked it off his finger. That of course caught the attention of everyone in the room at the second, making both Sherlock and John look like deers in headlights. That was when John snapped out of it and cleared his throat, darting his eyes around the room and tried to say in a calm voice, though the light crack in voice was saying otherwise.

" I-I.. Thank you for making sure the cake was not poisoned or had anything I am allergic too. Now if you'll excuse me."

John was doing his best to hide his blush as he heard everyone start to mutter among himself. It now had been about fifteen minutes since the cake accident and Molly found John on the back porch, staring up at the stars. John looked at Molly as she gently shut the wooden door behind her.

" Hey John, I have to ask. What-"

" I promise you, I am not gay! I am-"

" What!? No,no. God no that is not what I was going to ask John. I was just going to ask if you and Sherlock are doing ok? You two have been very awkward around each other tonight and usually we can't even move one of you an inch without the other being right there. Did you two have a fight or something?"

John sighed, letting out the stress he was holding in his shoulders. He moved over and patted the spot next to him on the wooden bench. Molly took a seat and looked at John worried.

" You see Molly, Sherlock..Sherlock means the world to me and me and him have recently come to some. Well, realisations and have been happy since but the part that has gotten to us-, no, me mostly. Is accepting it to the point I could share it with the rest of the world without fear. You know what I mean? I'm sure you do, you are one of Sherlock's friends so you are already very intelligent then."

John said with a smile and Molly blushed softly then giggled but the smile faded quickly as she shook her head lightly.

" Thank you John, thought to be honest that is very kind of you to say. I am..unsure what it is you are trying to say."

John huffed, turning his whole body to face Molly.

" I guess I'll just be forward. I lied, sort of. I am not gay but I am bisexal. I have just very recently come to terms with that and on top of that, me and Sherlock are officially together. I just didn't want to show the rest of the world yet because I was unsure of myself and scared. Though now that I have said it out loud, it really isn't as scary. Hell.."

John smiled wide, stood up and shouted it up at the stars.

" I am John Watson and I am in love with Sherlock, we are together and are very much in love!"

John couldn't help but laugh at the sudden rush of adrenaline he had but that was quickly cut short as he heard the back door slam open and the whole party, including sherlock. Peaking their heads out of the door. Mycroft rolled his eyes then let out a slight chuckle as he saw a bright, red face Sherlock, smiling wide.

" Finally! We were all wondering when you two would stop hiding in the closet and just flaunt it already. Besides, we all already knew you two liked each other as well. So bless the Queen, they have finally said it out loud!"

The rest of the party cheered and Sherlock walked over to John, pulling him into a very long,deep and love filled kiss. That is when Molly took a photo of the two kissing and giggled softly, handing the photo to Mycroft.

" This is going to for sure make the headlines." Mycroft said with a smirk.


End file.
